Unbreakable Bond
by xXSilverFireHawkXx
Summary: Is it possible to have these feelings for my bestfriend? This is a yuri fic Kaoru x Miyako Lesbian. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a YURI story! GirlxGirl for those who don't know. Im adding to the lack of Yuri-ness in the PPGZ universe. I am not very good at writing so this is my first fanfic.

Hope you enjoy! this sets after they defeat HIM. They are all 16.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Its nice walking, alone or not. Its even better walking with my 2 bestfriends, Momoko and Miyako. They have never left my side in any situation. Even after defeating HIM, they continued to stick with me. Yea I know im pretty grouchy at times, especially if my soccer games are canceled, but they put up with me. Even sometimes we transform into our hero form and fly around for fun. Occasional monster pops up now and then usually Mojo Jojo but its still fun beating she shit out of him. I can't ask for better friends!

Today however is not normal. Walking to school was normal, Getting through classes were normal. But when it was time for Soccer practice. Momoko insisted Miyako and her watched me practice, I couldn't say 'no' or I would hear her obsessive whining. Through out the practice I kicked a few practice goals and some of my teammates cheered and complimented me. I dominated everyone we ever played against or practiced with, so it was easy for me to goal, after practice it was around 4:45pm so me and my friend decided to walk home together. As we were leaving, Miyako randomly hugged me and told me I was amazing at soccer. My heart skipped a beat when her thin arms wrapped around my neck. She was warm...and soft..AHH what am I saying? Shes my bestfriend! Oh no I blushed. Dammit.

Momoko's P.O.V

Wow Kaoru's face is really red, "Kaoru, are you sick? You're face is really red!" I slowly walked over to her when Miyako let her go. "I-Im fine, Momoko. Let's go home." Kaoru said very uneasily as she made her way to the School's Gate. Wow! She's really red still. Maybe she hasn't gotten sleep. Miyako walked along side of me and elbowed my arm. "Is Kaoru-san alright?" I caught the hint of concern in her gentle voice. "I hope so." I muttered under my breath.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I made it home. But why did I have to blush? It's not like me. Shes my friend. Nothing more. But she is kinda cute...NO! STOP THINKING THESE THINGS! Stupid mind...My phone vibrated suddenly in my pocket. I sat on my lime green bed and pulled it out. It read 'New text Message! : Momoko' I opened it up and read it. "Kaoru are you alright? Are you sick? Miyako was worried about you. " I couldn't help but sigh irritatingly. "Im fine." I replied, not to concerning and not to descriptive.

15 minutes passed from when I replied. Momoko never responded. Maybe thats a good thing. My eyes stared at the ceiling, my mind wondering. I sat up and my eyes traveled over my walls. I spotted my poster of a wrestler, he had big muscles, a square face, and nice abs. I scowled at the site. Wait...aren't I suppose to drool over those kind of men? Whatever, Ill worry about it later. Again my phone vibrated, I picked it up and it said 'New text Message! : Miyako' I opened it and read the text she sent, "Hi Kaoru-san. " My heart sped up slightly. "Hey what's up." I replied. It vibrated, "Not much. Hey, you wanna come over to my house Saturday? My grandma is going out of town to see her grandchildren. I want someone to keep my company." My heart kept racing. "Sure, is Momo comming?" I waited a bit for the reply. "No, she's busy." I sighed, "Okay sure. Night." Miyako replyed a moment later, "Night, sweet dreams " And with that, I dozed off.

A/N: How was it? I hope people enjoy my crappy writting. Well even if you dont would love Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for the reviews I received :) Enjoy! (Sorry if Characters are a bit OOC)

Miyako's P.O.V

Yesterday. I still wonder why Kaoru blushed when I simply hugged her. Strange. My thoughts were interrupted by my Grandma putting down a bowl of rice. "Thanks, Grandma." She replied with a warm smile. After I finished breakfast I went upstairs to my room and changed. I had on my normal outfit (A/N: The first outfit you see her in on ep 1) And left for school after I received my backpack.

I looked up as I hurriedly walked down the street, clouds covered the sky. It looked so sorrowful. "Hey, Miyako!" That voice. I turned around to meet Momoko jogging towards me. She stopped a few feet away to catch her breathe and walked up to me. "Have you seen Kaoru?" Momoko said rather tiredly. "No, sorry. She is usually the first one here." I said looking down the road. I wonder whats up with her, she has acted different lately. She's been nicer to me, but no different to Momoko. Its strange. I wish I knew what was wrong with her. "Miyako, we gotta go. Its 8:30am." Momoko said as she poked my arm. I nodded and we set off.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Dammit! Im late again! If only I went to sleep last night! I shoved all my books and papers into my backpack and munched on a piece of toast crammed into my mouth. I was struggling with my shoes as I glanced outside seeing Miyako and Momoko passing my house. "Shit!" I said under my breathe. I ran downstairs and out the door without saying 'bye'.

I groaned loudly as I forgot to get my skateboard. Running will have to do I suppose. I eventually caught up with my friends and greeted them. "Kaoru..." Momoko said quietly. I gave her a grunt in response as she pointed to my hair. My mess of coal black hair was usually spiked up, but now it slightly flatter. I ran my hand threw my hair trying to point my hair up but instead screwed it up more. "You think they would believe I was attacked by a dog? 'Cuz I look like crap."I heard a faint giggle my Miyako and Momoko scoffed. "They would think you won." She jokingly said. I cocked an eyebrow at her and continued messing with my hair. "Kaoru would it bother you if I borrowed 5 dollars?" (A/N: I am not sure how to do the Yen stuff sorry) Was Momoko really asking for money, "Why." I said with a lot of annoyance in my voice. "I am out of money and I need some candy." I looked at her. "What the hell, get your own money." I spat. Momoko's face fell. "Jerk." She muttered. "Candy freak." I said back. This is going to be long day isn't it? I thought as I shoved my

hands into my pockets.

A/N: Sorry! Its so short! I havent slept lately and my head hurts. I promise I'll try to put more into the next Chap! X) R&R! Thnx ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru's P.O.V

The walk to school was simple, a bit cold though. Fall was approaching and the leaves began to tumble down from their tree limbs. Momoko and I bickered now and then but its normal. Miyako constantly stepping in before I push Momoko out into traffic. Normal.

As we reach the schools gates we heard students from many grades chatting and even playing music. We entered the doors and Momoko looked at me, "Look at those boys...hansom and tall.." She had a bit of drool dripping from her lips. There were 3 boys, One with blonde hair, Red hair, and Coal hair like mine. They look to fimiliar. (A/N: THIS IS NOT GOING WHERE YOU THINK, im being original.) The red-head peeked over his shoulder at looked at Momoko who said what she did out loud. Momoko was of course blushing that a boy made eye contact with her but then quickly turned away. I looked at her for a moment and went on where my locker was. I heard foot steps behind me and found the coal haired boy towering over me. "What are you looking at, asshole?" I spat at him. "Just a pretty little lady." He said cooly trying to turn me on. Failed miserably. "Get lost." I tryed to turn to my locker but he put his hand next to my face and stopped me. I shot him a glare, but when I did, I noticed the blonde harassing Miyako. I grabbed the taller boys shirt and pushed him aside. I walked over to the younger male and elbowed his ribs rather harshly. He yelped in pain and jumped back. "Stupid ass pervs," I took Miyako's hand, "Let's go." We started walking away then noticed Momoko was flirting with the red-head. "Leave her. Shes fine." I took Miyako to class with me.

The bad thing about Detention, is that my friends arent trouble makers like me. So im in here with a few people. The door opened and I noticed it was the Coal haired boy. I turned my head towards the window. I heard hand slam into my desk making me jerk back rom my reflexes. "Hey babe." He tryed to say sexily. "Bug off." I said coldly. Since not everyone was here, it was kinda empty. He lowered his head to eye level "Don't'cha wanna have some fun?" He smirked and moved closer. "My name is Butch." I slapped him as hard as I could and whoever was in the room heard. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. "Why?" He mumbled rubbing his cheek. "Because..," I looked away, "I like girls." I muttered it very low to where hopefully he didn't hear.

A/N: Im so sorry. its short but im exhausted X( Hope you liked it. im tired of seeing "3 fimiliar boys. who r they. LOVE" its annoinyg and not original. i always thought waht if Kaoru was a lesbian and Butch came along. idk. REVIEWWWWW :3


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru's POV

Walking home alone again isn't easy. Butch about followed me to my apartment elevator, mocking me with things about me being gay. Atleast no one was there to see it uhg. What does Momoko see in those boys? They are ridiculous. As I walked in I sat down on my couch and turned the T.V on. A sports channel was picked and I relaxed. As I was about to jump up because the team won, a vibrating feeling was felt in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to read my text, It was from Miyako. "Hey" I looked at my phone with a smirk spreading across my lips, "Hey wats up?" I replied with. It took a while for her to reply but she did, "Not much actually. Just excited about you comming over." My smirk grew, "Thats nice lol I have to go night" I turned off my phone before she could reply.

Momoko's POV

5 hours ago :

I was walking home from school as I spotted Butch and Kaoru. I felt there was going to be some "action" so I followed quietly. I knew Kaoru would kill me but I ignored my thoughts and continued on, "Lesbo, can I tell the school you're a lebian?" Butch mockingly smile grew and Kaoru grunted. "Shut up ass. Tell anyone and I kill you." Kaoru spat out coldy, making Butch involuntarily flinch. Kaoru is gay? Since when?

5 hours later

My hand trembled as I held my spoon as I twirled it in my hand, messing with my food. "Honey, are you alright? Maybe you should go sleep." My mom said patting my hand. I nodded and raced to my room. I plopped down on my bed and thought, 'Why didn't Kaoru tell us she was gay?' I vividly thought of Kaoru with a girl shivered. I cant think of that.

Kaoru's POV

Hopefully no one saw us out there. Whatever, I just need to pack. I sat on my bed and folded some shirts and jeans to take to Miyako's. I came across a shirt Miyako gave me, I pulled it close to my chest and held it as if it were the last thing I had. I loved Miyako...My best friend. Is that so wrong? Something makes me feel guilty about it. Ill ignore it for now, I have things to pack.

Miyako's POV

I was tidying up my room getting ready for my company. Thinking about Kaoru made me blush. No, shes my friend. Only my friend. Friend...Yeah. Only my friend, hopefully. I want to come out to Kaoru and tell her I am crushing on her..but its hard to just blurt out an 'i love you'. Its nothing like those Manga with the boys are like "i love you!" to a girl or a boy and its all alright. Its harder then that. Ack I better stop and finish cleaning.

I came across a photo of me and Kaoru, I ran my index finger over Kaoru and smiled slightly. Maybe its alright to feel this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its me! Sorry for late update! This one will be short but its something right? w sorry again

Kaoru's P.O.V

The next day of school was ever so long, as to what felt like forever. But once that bell rung, I could leave. Finally the day ended and I was so happy! I gathered my things in a rush and located Miyako. As I made my way to her I felt my heart race. "Hey, Miyako!" She turned and looked at me with a smile,and my heart skipped a beat. "Hi Kaoru-san." I tried to keep my blush from reaching my cheeks as i continued the conversation. "Time to go." I said as casual as I could. "Right." She nodded and picked up her bag. Alright! now i must have self control for my flirting. We made our way out, and I saw Butch at the gate waiting for me. "Hey Lesbo, where you taking your girlfriend to?" I blushed and snarled at him as if i were a dog. "'Lesbo'?" Miyako questioned. Aw shit! "What are you talking about?" I thought maybe if I were shocked Miyako would think different. I was wrong. "What'cha mean 'What do you mean'?" Butch cocked his eyebrow. "Nothing, lets go, Miyako." I pulled Miyako out the gateway and down the sidewalk.

I found myself in between of a rock and hard place. "What did he mean by 'Lesbo', Kaoru?" Crap! What do I say? "Um.." I managed to get out "Its nothing Miyako really!" I tried to make her believe it was alright, but of course it didn't work. "Is there something you wanna tell me Kaoru?" Miyako fiddled with her hands and waited for my answer. "Um..Yes there is.." I looked into her eyes then looked away. "Maybe we should go inside." I tried moving away from her headed towards the door, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back "Kaoru,stop hiding from me and tell me." she said firmly, to my surprise I did what I was told. "Im a lesbian, Miyako." Her gaze softened and I felt my heart race again. "I know." she said softly. She knew? "How did you know?"I felt the need to question her, "I just knew. Your not exactly secretive about these thing Kaoru. The way you act really told me especially how your always downing guys, that told me aswell." I felt my eyes on me and it forced me to look away. "I see.." She knowing took the next step easier on me. "Miyako..." I took her hands, and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled away immediately and looked at her with a surprised look on my face, realizing what I just did. Oh my God, Oh my God! I have crossed the line! Miyako looked just as surprised as I did. "I...I..." I looked down and felt tears at the brim of my eyes. "Kaoru, its alright." I felt Miyakos arms around my waist, then felt her lips on mine. Her tongue entered my mouth and entwined with mine. She was a very inexperienced kisser but it was fine with me, so was I! I kissed back softly then rougher, battling for dominance. She eventually pulled away and she looked at me. "I love you to."

It was getting dark when we decided to go into the ginormous house. This will be nice.


End file.
